villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Percival Rose
Percival "Percy" Rose was head of Division and the main antagonist in the first and second seasons of the 2010 TV action-drama, Nikita. History Founding Division & Nikita Much of his past is unknown. However he was working for the United States Government as a black ops commander of some kind before he found Division. He approached a woman named Carla Bennett, who was secretly getting inmates who were wrongfully accused of a crime out of jail illegally by faking their deaths. Percy knew of her work and offered to do it legally. This operation was funded by a secret group of high ranking US gov. officials known as Oversight. Together, they would give these inmates jobs to work in a covert operations unit. Later, however, Percy wanted to expand. He would meet another woman who worked for the Government named Amanda. There was instant friction between the two women, but he found the rivalry to be healthy. But for some reason unknown at the time, Amanda turned on Carla and put a contract on her head. Meantime, Percy would recruit Michael and later on Nikita. Michael and Nikita both proved to be the top agents of Division. Michael trained many of Division's agents including Nikita. But then Nikita got too close to a man named Daniel Monroe, even was proposed to him. So Percy had him killed. This proved to be a mistake for it made Nikita turn rogue. Hunting down Nikita For years, he tracked down Nikita's movements with the help of Michael and other Division agents. All the while he was secretly turning Division into a criminal organization. It was also revealed that Percy had Michael's wife and child killed with the false promise of hunting down his family's killers provided he joined Division. After Michael found out, he too went rogue and joined Nikita. However after he plotted against the CIA, Oversight had ordered Amanda to lock him away. In a Division holding cell. Fall from & Return to Grace, and Death He is seen in a Division jail, underground. Amanda needs him alive, because if he dies the content of the black boxes will be published, and she does not want that. Slowly, Percy seems to be coming back into power as he trades his knowledge for certain conveniences. He is currently aware that Alex tipped of Nikita, ruining one of Amanda's operation. As a result, he is using this information as a means to blackmail Alex. Now, where Alex was once's Nikita's mole, she has unwillingly become Percy's. Recently, Percy offers to Help Alex accelerate her plan to get to Semak by providing her access to a secret account he has. But once she accesses it, she unknowingly unleashed an e-mail embedded in the static sent to all the Guardians, ordering secondary protocol to be enacted. Later on Amanda wants to put Percy Into a coma so he cant carry out his plan to escape but just when she gets ready to slice the needle in his neck she gets a phone call from Percy's Black box guardians saying release Percy or they will Kill all members of Oversight. Amanda releases Percy. He heads straight to Oversights HQ (Gates House) where all the members of oversight are having a meeting about Clean sweep (A gas that is in Division's vents that will kill all there). Percy wants to make sure it goes down well. But he gets a surprise when he meets Nikita, Michael and Sean Pierce. Percy gets a phone call, Nikita tells him to answer he says to the two guardians kill all apart from Madeline Pierce. Just after he does this Gogol shows up. Ari then confirms to kill all. Percy gets the briefcase and activates clean sweep but Nikita's Mole Alex disables the vents with the help off Birkoff. They get to Madeline Pierce safe getting an expected phone call from Amanda saying that Division has gone Rogue. Percy is very cunning, but is revealed by Kendrick that all he wants is to be part of the club. This is made evident as Percy starts a series of elaborate schemes designed to control the President, to prove his power so that he can be accepted in a secret group. The plan involved him taking control of a satellite which allegedly is connected to a particle beam. He then threatens the President to do what he says or he will blow up a city. Nikita and Michael then infiltrate Division to disable the satellite. While there, Nikita confronts Percy to which he responds "You can't kill me". This is so, because the minute he dies a signal will be sent to Roan, to blow up N.M.R, a Nuclear reactor that is beneath Washington DC. She then says that he will tell Division the truth, or she will shoot off his testicles. Percy then reluctantly picks up the phone and tells them everything. Including how he was using the division agents as his personal puppets and that he doesn't regret it. And that the Marines are actually outside to kill them all and shut down Division for good. (He previously lied and said that he asked for the Marines to come and capture Nikita and Michael). He then proceeds to insult them by calling them street trash and tells them to come to his office if they have a problem. Enraged, the Division Alpha teams all swarm to Percy's office intending to kill him. (They have no idea about Roan or the Signal) . In a cruel and ironic twist, Nikita is now forced to keep Percy alive and protect him from the Division Agents. When they exit Division, Nikita plans to hand him over to the Marines, but Percy rushes after her screaming "I brought you into this world and I'm going to take you out!". A fight ensues in which Percy plans to throw Nikita over a hatch into a deep chasm that ends on the 9th sub-level of Division (where Percy's Glass Prison is). In the end, Percy is left dangling over the edge, hanging on to Nikita for dear life. He then demands that she help him up, reminding her of the fact that she can't kill him. Nikita responds with "I'm done helping you" and informs Birkhoff that a signal will be transmitted in 5 seconds and that he should track it. She lets go and Percy falls to his death just a few seconds after he called out Nikita's name. Gallery Percy_Death.png|Percy seconds before his death Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Blackmailers Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Category:Strategic Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords